mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
The Felt
are a gang of time travellers that operate across numerous universes and timelines in the service of their master, . Their most notable incarnation appears on the planet Alternia, where they are a rival gang to the Midnight Crew. The Felt use a billiards or pool motif to their appearance and character, in contrast with the playing card theme of the Midnight Crew. The standard members of the gang are completely green, besides a brightly-colored hat with number on it corresponding one of the 15 non-cue balls. 8 and below are solid colors, while 9 and up are striped and use white flanks on their hats. Their headquarters on Alternia is an entirely green mansion, and they have at least one other base in a building on the green moon. The recurring use of this color plus the name " " itself correspond to the green felt used to line pool tables, and the border around their title in MIDNIGHT CREW: ACT 1031}} is even shaped like a pool table. According to Caliborn, their "skin" also feels like the felt material used for pool tables. The regular members of , numbering through 1-7 and 9-15, are leprechauns originating in Caliborn's dead session. Each planet Caliborn destroyed in his game unlocked one as a new minion, dressed in appropriately elf-like or leprechaun-esque garb including pointed hats of the same colour and number. The leprechauns each have different abilities over time, and have a general fixation with clocks and timepieces. They initially lack names, with Caliborn simply labelling them "yellow hat" and "blue hat"; Andrew Hussie first giving them mobster-themed names, as . This would result in the gang's later Victorian-gangster aesthetic while under the service of the adult Caliborn, . Other Felt members are more variable in form and numbers, including the rotating 8-ball position. Besides and , all additional Felt members have been female. The Felt are chiefly encountered by the Midnight Crew during the comic's first intermission. After "knocked down" one of his casinos, Midnight Crew leader Spade Slick vowed revenge, and so the Crew stormed the Felt's hideout with the purposing of wiping out every member, destroying their 1000 clocks, and plundering 's vault to make him pay. By the end of the intermission, all of except , , and are dead, at least in the timeline Spades Slick finds himself in, though several of the "dead" numbered return in Act 5 Act 2's interlude due to the gang's capacity for inter-timeline travel. In the aftermath of the destruction of the A2 universe and Andrew Hussie's death at the hands of , the rebuilt cybernetic Spades Slick used 's doll while in the void to the leprechaun members of (he chooses to exempt , who he claims reviving ) under his command. He recruits Ms. Paint to serve as the gang's new 8-ball member. The gang proceeded to accompany Slick to the B2 session. Intent on fighting what he identified as his rival , Slick deployed the gang as a distraction to fight Jake English while he flew off. The fourteen leprechauns proceeded to participate in [[S Collide]], where they were all defeated besides . There is a poster of in Dave's room, which he uses to make the Duds. In the MSPA Snapchat, it is revealed that Jack Noir became the leader of the Felt and he under his direction, they turned Biscuit's oven into a rocket to make it fly to Earth C's moon from the victory platform. One of the rockets exploded though causing the oven to fall to the moon with Jack ridding it on top. The last time Jack is seen is being captured and presumably hypnotized (due to the red markings in his eyes) by Jane with a Crockercorp collar device using the ripped cloth of Ms. Paint as a leash causing his arm to bleed again. Members Cueball - }} Named after the term for pocketing the cue ball in a game of pool. is the first guardian of Alternia, and serves as the chief organising force of in its operations from his residence on the planet's green moon. He is an exceptional character in that he communicates via chat clients with various players, using , despite his being a first guardian and not a player character or even a parent, guardian or ancestor. thus defies major conventions of the comic in this capacity, which he further compounds by hijacking the narration towards the end of Act 5 Act 2. In addition to his near-omnipotence as a first guardian, is also near-omniscient as he features a Magic Cue ball for a head. Like all first guardians, is programmed and designed to protect his homeworld and facilitate its "ultimate purpose", but this mission is tainted by his allegiance to . In contrast to the rest of the gang, was not introduced or directly hinted at in the story until Act 5, absent from the Midnight Crew's hit list; on his first revelation, it was unclear if he was considered a "formal" part of the gang until the appearance of numerous regular members in his residence during Act 5 Act 2. A later Paradox Space comic, written by Andrew Hussie, his placement as the gang's second in command). In both his capacities as Alternia's protector and the Felt's first officer, demonstrates great skill as a manipulator, using overt mind control, tactical use of temporal inevitabilities and keen psychological insights among his weapons of choice. As with and , uses a colour other than green for the o in his name (his being white, like a cue ball), which is mirrored in his appearance (again overwhelmingly white). His round head has been described as being so pure in colour that it resembles a "white hole in space". 's oddball nature and appearance stem from his ectobiological origins; just as Becquerel was created by combining Halley with the code, and later GCat by combining Jaspers with the BARK code, was created by combining seven components - Lil Cal, a Magic Cue Ball and 5 codes ( , , , , and ). The total number of components conveniently matches the number of non-monochrome colours in a set of pool balls. To complicate things further, 's personality stems from six different influences - his first guardian coding, the influence of the cueball, and the four different souls contained in Lil Cal, each of which influences his personality and behaviours in a different manner. Following the destruction of the Troll universe, Scratch became none other than the sacrificial vessel for himself. In the procession of his demonic possession, attained 's first guardian powers, but lost his near-omniscience as his cueball head was destroyed. - Named for "ichi," the Japanese word for one, and as an allusion to the cue sport term scratch. It is also an indicator of his demeanor; he appears tense and highly strung, as if he is loaded with caffeine (which he likely is, due to the aroma it is mentioned he leaves behind.) has the ability to slow down time relative to himself, allowing him to act with blinding speed. This has enabled him to give Spades the slip repeatedly (and also allows him to cheat at cards). used his abilities to sneak up on Clubs Deuce, free and swap the Midnight Crew's hats around. Despite his lightning-fast speed, his reaction time seems lacking—Spades Slick was able to trip him up by simply sticking out one leg and waiting for him to stumble over it. Deceased after Spades . - Named for "dos", the Spanish word for two, as well as "doze" meaning "to sleep". has the ability to slow down time, but only for himself, which may also be related to his name (doze as in sleep). As such he is completely unfazable, a trait that comes in handy whenever he is captured, which is often. was captured by Clubs Deuce and given a sound drubbing with Clubs' Crook of Felony. He was freed by , and began an incredibly slow escape. Clubs recaptured him, tying him up with a Stretch Armstrong doll and shoving him into his Battledrobe. He was later killed when Clubs Deuce put an explosive in his hat. The same explosion took out . Doze is also know as being "Very slow upstairs and downstairs" He is also much slower than the rest of the Felt when doing certain things. During Collide He was shown with a sawn off shotgun. - Named for "tres", the Spanish word for three, as well as his ability to re''trace'' people's Past Trails. is skilled at infiltration, and has invaded the Midnight Crew's secret hideout multiple times. He can also interact with people's Past Trails, even apparently , although if they are aware of his ability and that he is the culprit, they'll know for certain that he'll be at that very location in the future. He, like , resembles a shark (a pool shark), and his ability is related to a shark's natural skill of following a source of blood in the water over a great distance. uses his abilities to harass Diamonds Droog from the future, revealing his future location. then follows Clubs Deuce's trail through the mansion, finding tied up in the hall. However, under Diamonds' directions, Clubs had left a bomb in 's hat. The resulting explosion kills both and . - Named for the legendarily-lucky four-leaf variety of the plant and its association with leprechauns, which he resembles in personality, ability and physique. is extremely superstitious, getting very worked up when Spades Slick attempts to destroy vault with 's crowbar. His power is being amazingly lucky. His luck apparently makes him very difficult to actually harm (he states that a gun pointed at him would probably just jam), although this hasn't been visibly tested. Likely functions as an accountant or brains figure, but is far from tight-lipped. He will gladly provide advice to anyone, even the rival Midnight Crew—if, that is, the person asking is able to solve one of his mindbending time-based riddles. Despite his stated immunity to grievous harm, he can still be enticed to help with less lethal instruments, such as a rolled-up newspaper—this renders his riddling somewhat moot. is assumed to be deceased in the final timeline Spades is sent to. It is possible that the opening of the vault caused enough bad luck to render his powers useless. He reappears after a while, so his luck didn't run out after all, unless time shenanigans were involved. He also has been shown to be in possession of one of ' coins, namely the one allowing him and to switch places across timelines with a coin toss. Due to his extreme almost never-ending luck, he is the only member of the Felt who has not died of natural causes. His luck has helped him avoid instant death situations, such as if the Felt and everyone else were to die. His luck always helps him avoid all non-avoidable death situations. Ironically, despite his incredible luck, his signature number (the number 4) is often considered extremely unlucky because it is nearly homophonous to the word "death" or "decease" in Chinese. He was defeated by Karkat Vantas in Collide. He had his eyes flash with a star, a heart, and a horseshoe, hinting at having some sort of feelings for Karkat in response to that, although our knowledge of leprechaun romance is limited. - Named after a slang term for US five-dollar bills The name fits his strangely shaped head, and with it a broad range of shark-based allusions - his notoriously sharp teeth and shared blood-trail-esque power type with , the shared pun concerning pool sharks, and in Caliborn's session featuring beaches, sharks, and dolphins. The Latin "fin", meaning "end", also fits given his future-prognostic powers. has a habit of scooping crimes planned by the Midnight Crew, much to Spades' chagrin. He does this by following people's Future Trails, much like how follows Past Trails. By following someone's future trail to the end, is able to know the location of that person's death, hence his name; he has never been seen putting this ability to good use. In fact, Because leaves evidence of his past whereabouts and actions, Diamonds Droog was able to interact with from the future, suggesting that it might have been possible to do the same with (albeit much harder to predict where to strike and when). died of blood loss resulting from the injuries inflicted by Diamonds Droog. - Named for the number of sides on a standard cubic die, and 'die' as in death. carries a voodoo doll, and a number of pins, corresponding to both and the Midnight Crew. When a pin is inserted into the doll, the holder is warped to an alternate timeline defined by the death of whoever the pin corresponded to, although the nature and time of death vary greatly. uses this skill to settle grudges with other members, by warping to timelines where they are no longer alive. Since every member so far has died of Midnight Crew-based complications, this usually causes him to appear close behind whenever a member of is murdered. When attempted to get rid of Spades Slick via this method, he found himself on the barren post-Hivebent Alternian landscape - affording Slick's assertion that he "made this town" a more literal meaning. He pulled Slick's pin shortly after, reappearing in the current timeline, where Spades Slick . The way Die's voodoo doll works has varied at different points in the story; when Die and Slick used it during the Midnight Crew intermission, it transferred the user to a timeline where death either had or hadn't occurred, including a (sometimes drastically) revised history stemming from that changed event. When Slick later uses it to bring back to life in Act 6, it simply revives them without shifting him to a noticeably different timeline. The reasons for this are unknown, although it's possible the fact they were located in the Furthest Ring has something to do with it. Since all Timelines seem to converge in the Dream Bubbles, it is also arguable that there might be one single Timeline for the entirety of the Furthest Ring, thus allowing Jack to simply revive the Felt. In addition, the erratic and often arbitrary nature of hussiespace, where Hussie's Mansion (the location of the Felt's revival) exists, could also be an explanation. - Named for the similar shape of a crowbar and a 7. The word "crowbar" also has seven letters in it. carries an actual crowbar with the power to destroy any temporal artifact it strikes, and completely negate that object's effect on the timeline in the process. Caliborn, after gaining his services and conversing with him, mentions that he is highly personable and intelligent, and even admits to liking him slightly (which is highly surprising). As such, Caliborn seems to have made him his right-hand man, overseeing much of , so efficiently that Spades Slick describes him as "running the show." was killed prior to the intermission, but Spades met him again in an alternate timeline when he started monkeying around with Die's voodoo doll. Spades bludgeoned the alternate timeline and stuffed him into his Warchest, bringing him 'back to life', in a sense, in the original timeline. Was missing in time, along with the original , when they accidentally shot one another, but Slick when they reappeared. After his death, Spades used his crowbar to put an end to ' and ' shenanigans, in addition to bludgeoning to death in 's apartment. Slick later broke one of 's clocks with the crowbar which may have killed Vriska, or coincided with her death. 's crowbar was confirmed to be a Juju Breaker in Openbound Part 2, where a version of it was unearthed from a chest by Kurloz Makara. It is unknown if this is the version seen in the Intermission. Its also highly possible that this is the crowbar given by Gamzee Makara to Caliborn in Act 6 Intermission 4, which Caliborn then used to screw up the MSPA site by smacking the MSPA command tower, much to Andrew Hussie's displeasure. Presumably, this is the same crowbar that would be used by himself, as suggested by . He later appears in Hussie's house, guiding Spades Slick, Ms. Paint, and the rest of through it. He later is deployed with the rest of the Felt on LOMAX where the majority of the gang would fight Jake English while he watched in indifference manner, and when Jake defeats the rest of the gang members involved, amazement. 's crowbar was last shown when Caliborn destroyed 's clock which means as the clock can no longer tilt into Just and Heroic deaths, effectively shattering Caliborn's capability of death while in god tier. Alongside his trademark crowbar, he has also used an uzi, most notably in Collide where he kills Jake English temporarily, and is soon revived by Jane. - }} was originally the Black Queen from the trolls' game session. She was dethroned by Jack Noir and the Red Team. She became an exile and took the name Banished Quasiroyal. She was then approached by , who presumably recruited her into , giving her the identity of . Named for the pocket 8's slang in poker, as a snowman and the number '8' are similar. Her name is also an ironic reversal of her black complexion as a distinctive feature among members. Her number is also appropriate, as the 8-ball is the only black one in the pool. She is the only female member, and one of the three whose name is not printed entirely in green; the "o'" is printed in black, making the "'o" look like an 8 Ball itself, in the same way 's name reflects his white complexion and cue-ball theme. While she lacks the time-manipulation powers of other members of , killing her would destroy the universe, corresponding to the automatic loss in pool resulting from a player sinking the eight ball before all his or her other balls have been sunk. As a result, everyone is obligated to cease any gunplay (and presumably any other dangerous activity) when she's around. However, she was shot directly through the heart by Spades Slick in , last seen laying in a pool of her own literal blue blood. The repercussions of this include the end of the trolls' universe, and accounting for half of the Green Sun's power. Just as the B1 White Queen was able to command that session's Seer of Light, is related to her session's ''Seer'' of Mind and [[Vriska Serket|Thief of Light]], and commanded them both as the Banished Quasiroyal. - Named for the scar on his face, as well as the phrase "a stitch in time saves nine" and the fact that he is a tailor. has the ability to fix temporal entropy which manifests itself as rips and tears in the fabric of 's Cairo Overcoat(s). He carries two pins, which are similar to 's pins, except that they are white with yellow stripes, which would make them correspond to . He has an assortment of effigies in his workshop, which correspond to the members of (and after some cajoling, Slick and Droog as well.) These effigies display how the person they represent is wounded, and become scorched and black should that person die. They can be used to remotely heal whoever they correspond to by stitching up the cuts in the fabric, or to inflict harm by immolation. Duplicate effigies also appear to accommodate time duplicates— and have their effigies stored in a separate warehouse to accommodate the many, many copies they create. was imprisoned by Diamonds Droog, someone who, appropriately enough, could be considered "dressed to the nines". Droog forced him to build effigies for the Midnight Crew and sew up Slick's injured eye. He attempted to burn the effigy while they were distracted but was killed by Slick. Oddly enough, an alternate-timeline was also killed by Slick and stored in the Wrathtub of an alternate Hearts Boxcars. - Named after a slang term for US ten-dollar bills; the "X" shape of the device of the same name used to hold wood to be sawed into smaller pieces corresponds to the Roman numeral X (10). Whenever is wounded, he and his attacker are sent to a random point in the current timeline. via asphyxiation does not seem to trigger this effect, however it does seem to count the as a separate injury to its insertion. Fortunate for himself, Sawbuck's portly build is apparently very hard to severely injure, as Spades states he can only ever seem to inflict flesh-wounds. If this stems in any way from his ability, there's no firm indication as such; it may just be because of his corpulence. Spades Slick carried an alternate back from another timeline while mucking around with 's voodoo doll, before beheading both the original and his duplicate (along with an alternate ) with one swing of his rapier wit. - Named for the shape of the number 11, and for a source of fire, which he uses and fights against. The word "matchsticks" also has eleven letters, and the two 'stick'-like digits of his ball number 'match'. is a large Felt member who served as part of the gang's "muscle". He was already deceased by the time the intermission began, although later on he was seen with a fire extinguisher in 's burning room. , he can travel to any time and place in the timeline by using fire as a gateway. He keeps a fire extinguisher with him so he can put out the fires and prevent any more of him from arriving, unless he wishes to exploit the fire for battle purposes. A fire alarm in 's room, and possibly other such fire alarms in the mansion, can be used to summon . He was killed (possibly being his sole cause of death in the timeline, with him having been summoned forward in time, never to return) in 's room by Spades Slick. - Named for the most notable product served in a dozen, and his egg timer. is a dangerous moron. He can use his egg timer to travel back in time by increments up to one hour. can thus become a one-man fighting force, with each incarnation a little more damaged than the last. According to Andrew Hussie, may branch off into a new timeline each time he goes back, as opposed to staying within the same timeline. potentially has no limit to how many time clones of himself he can have — this is vexing to friend and foe alike, as this senseless warping creates quite an unstable time loop, leaving his comrades (specifically, ) to deal with the collateral damage. With his egg timer destroyed by Spades Slick's judicious application of a crowbar, was left without any time-clone backup and, subsequently had his head bitten off his shoulders by Hearts Boxcars. - Named for a baker's dozen, and his oven. is another dangerous moron. He believes that his oven allows him to travel forward in time (like ' eggtimer allows him to travel back) if he sets the timer and climbs inside. He believes that when the timer rings and he exits the oven, he will appear in the future the same amount of time later as the timer was set to. Of course, this means he just sits in there waiting for the timer to ring. Tends to team up with , who takes back in time with him by holding the oven (with in it) when he does so. According to Hearts Boxcars, unless does this, is little trouble; in tandem, the Felt's two dangerous morons have by contrast proved troublesome opposition to a wide range of opponents across many universes and timelines, including their own master Caliborn. The duo's moshing strategy contributed to Jake English's brief death in Collide. For most of the intermission, he and his companion , backed by numerous time clones of themselves, were pestering Boxcars. Following the elimination of these time clones and the death of , fled to the "safety" of his oven. He was killed in the future after Clubs Deuce put a time bomb into his oven, and is considered deceased (although technically he was alive and hiding uselessly in his oven for some time, until the present caught up to when the bomb went off). A common theory about 's oven is that its oven chamber halts timeflow for those inside it. Although the comic , the very next page seems to hint otherwise. : are released from it in a few hours.}} Note that Clubs Deuce appeared to have plenty of time to cart the oven to a safe location to detonate despite setting the bomb's timer for only a few seconds. This also explains why did not flee his oven in a panic after the bomb was introduced (being in suspended animation made him unaware of its presence). The fact that 's crowbar did not negate this property probably has less to do with a perceived lack of time properties and more to do with the fact that the oven was not destroyed (only dented), or perhaps it's because the time properties of the oven are only functional for the interior. Interestingly, the oven seems to have unlimited space inside. Or, at least, a lot more than it would appear to have when seen from outside. People who walk into the oven may be entering a different dimension. - Named for "quatorze", the French word for fourteen. Also a reference to the American 25-cent coin, and the writing of one quarter as ¼. is an exceedingly tall Felt member (it is unclear whether he is in fact the tallest) and as such constituted part of the gang's "muscle", but was already deceased by the time the intermission began. Through time shenanigans, he appears again in 's room a short time after that of . Quarters was summoned to the scene by Clover flipping a coin which featured the two member's respective pool balls on either side; according to Andrew Hussie's old formspring, possesses a collection of eight such quarters bearing paired images of all the different pool balls. If a coin is tossed, member corresponding with the side that faces up will be summoned from some place in space and time. If the member on the other side is present, the two will switch places and times. If a member tosses their own coin and gets his own number, they will die. lets keep his coin because is so lucky that he will never get his own number. Members 1 through 5 share their coin with the member with their own number plus ten. 6 shares with 9, 7 with 10, and 8 with herself. Thus, the double-8 coin has two special traits: it can easily be used to summon the conflict-halting , and letting her toss it is highly inadvisable. wields a minigun with an insane amount of bullets, which was used to kill Spades Slick. In the process, he also destroys the model of Skaia in its current form (whether this is some kind of weird foreshadowing or not is unclear). However, the killing of Slick is seen as an alternate timeline through 's mind, and she interferes by killing before he can turn Slick into Swiss cheese. ' hat ironically lands on the model. Quarters would be later revived by Slick in the Void, where he would go on to fight Jake English with the majority of the Felt in Collide, notably taking a combined effort from both Jake and Jane to defeat. - Named for "quinze", the French word for fifteen. is an enormous brute and the overall biggest and strongest member of the Felt. Spades Slicks regards Cans as a challenge to kill — he doubts the Midnight Crew brought enough ammo in their raid on Felt Manor to finish the job. was the last surviving member of to be revealed in the central timeline, when he made his entrance in a display of prodigious strength Kool-Aid Man style. He has the ability to literally punch (or, rather, "clock") his enemies into next week; when he hits Diamonds Droog, Droog is sent a week into the future, where he finds himself in the middle of grocery shopping. He also manages to clock Hearts Boxcars into a completely different calendar (year). is deceased in the final timeline Spades reached after prying open the vault. He was later resurrected by Spades in the void, and went on to fight In Collide. Cans aimed to fight Jake English, but was intercepted by Arquiusprite and proceeded to fight him across numerous locations in the Alpha session. Cans demonstrated that his powers could simply teleport individuals by knocking them from one panel to the next without any component of time travel. Eventually Cans fought and was defeated by Jane's Dad. Pool Cue - :Main article: is the leader of , a demon from outside the troll universe and a matured version of the cherub Caliborn after his soul-melding with Arquiusprite and Gamzee. His name, following the Intermission, is always written with an animated pool ball cycle. Named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball, and retroactively also named after Lord British from Ultima, who could only be killed by glitches and Easter eggs. apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, only via exploitation of time-manipulation techniques. is a hulking giant, easily ten feet tall by comparison with Andrew Hussie, with the green skin, talons and skeletal head of his species. He shares the prostheses of his younger self Caliborn, having flashing rotating pool ball eyes and a golden right pegleg that resembles a pool cue. The flashing rim around the top of the pegleg also resembles a casino roulette, consolidating his theme as a mobster. The Felt's leader uses a time-travelling artifact, the Cairo Overcoat, which features object duality between his vast technicolor greatcoat and a Terminator-themed sarcophagus. The coat is representative of the spacetime continuum, indicated by damage that occurs to it when excessive amounts of time shenanigans occur; the Felt also possesses a backup coat with the same qualities. Symbolized by his cue-stick like leg, is effectively the "cue" of the group, as his is the will which drives forward the gang's affairs, chiefly by using in order to affect other individuals on his field of play. has unmatched control over time, and will be (was) summoned to the universe when it ends (ended) by a mysterious ~ATH code hosted in a server in the Furthest Ring. Due to the nature of his summoning, inherits the first guardian properties of , which in tandem with his time travelling and tremendous physique makes him a formidable opponent. Trivia * ' coins link pairs of members. Andrew Hussie for some of the pairings on his Formspring. and have a similar power, with their destructive/healing voodoo doll and effigies. and make a pair of morons with a funny duo name (dozen eggs!). runs around so fast he probably starts fires sometimes, while puts them out. The number pairings reoccur in the number pairings of 's billiard ball eyes. *Regardless of the thematic pairing of each coin, ' coins link pairs aligned on the Midnight Crew 's mugshots of the group. The top row is paired directly to the bottom row ( with , with etc) skipping over the middle row. Excluding , the middle row coin pairs with the member after the 1st member in the sequence ( with and with ). *Andrew has stated that the Past and Future Trails of and were inspired by the Future Trails from the movie Donnie Darko. * 's various jujus turned up as treasure in the dream bubbles, including 's crowbar, 's oven, and the calendar that Hearts Boxcars was clocked into by . *The three whose planets were swallowed by the black hole at the start of Caliborn's session ( , , ) are the same three who had already died by the time of the Intermission. *The number of buttons on 's original leprechaun outfits corresponds to their hat number. This rule does not hold true for their mobster outfits, however. * 's mansion is based on the real world picture of Carson Mansion, located in Old Town, Eureka, California. * ' oven is 'bigger on the inside', constituting another possible Doctor Who reference in ''Homestuck ''and especially about . * 's residence at draws a resemblance to the Middle Ages-era feudal practice, where peasants were seated econonomically around a manor headed by a lord. *On MSPA page before the page renumbering, B2 Jack Noir's eyes are in 's color. * and bear notable resemblance to Flothers and Daunchy. Speculation *The presence of Karkat's Computer Terminal within the vault indicates that Manor is possibly built at the former location of Terezi's hive. The significance of this, if any, is yet to be seen. * 's coat, when first shown, has a total of fifteen tears on it. It's possible that these correspond to , and could also mean that the members of are linked to various breaks and glitches in timespace. **The pattern and interior color of the coat are also similar to that of Vriska's pirate coat. That coat was retrieved by Kurloz Makara just after she dropped it, likely to be alchemised with something before being given to Caliborn. }} Category:Homestuck characters